


Bang!

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron Force (2011)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Implied Violence, M/M, its not graphic dont worry, werewolf pidge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-13 20:37:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11767914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: lmao vf plance werewolf au to get rid of my writers block and because im vf plance trash





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Eccentric_Calico](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eccentric_Calico/gifts).



OK.

Pidge knew for a fact that he wasn't supposed to be out of the castle when he was in wolf form. But it was such a beautiful night, and no one was around. He took the time to admire the way the moon shone over the lake. Damn that was pretty. He hummed contentedly (which sounded more like a growl) and kept trotting peacefully. Arus looked so amazing at night. He couldn't deny it.

His ear twitched.

Somebody was nearby.

He turned from side to side and saw him.

The man who figured him out.

He dove into a bush, watching the man to make sure he didn't come his way.

Wait, shit, he was coming towards him. There was no where to hide, he was cornered. His only hope was if the man didn't see him.

And their eyes connected. Perfect. Well, he was going to die tonight.

"I remember you!" He said.

Pidge barked in response. He can't talk as a wolf after all.

"Now I'll finally get the recognition I deserve. No one believed me when I told them that Darrell Stoker, esteemed member of the Voltron Force, was in fact, a dangerous werewolf! Now, they'll know I was right!" He lifted up a small handgun. "No running away this time."

Pidge yelped as the laser beam connected with his side. The moon was going down and the sun was coming up. Soon, he would turn back to his human form, and he could escape to the castle. He sat there helplessly as the fur retracted, and his body reformed into that of a human's. Once he was fully reformed, he got up and made a mad dash in the castle's direction, ignoring the blood flowing down his side.


	2. unresolved sexual tension is awkward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this looked longer on paper i swear

He had been running for about twenty minutes at this point, and had probably lost more blood than what was healthy, (which is no blood, by the way) but he kept running. Once he made his way to the castle, the rest of the Force could help him. 

He stumbled and pushed open the castle doors, collapsing onto the ground. He heard footsteps thundering down the stairs, but his eyelids were too heavy to open. OK, he's being picked up now, that's good.

When he opened his eyes again, he was laying somewhere soft. His bunk. He tried to sit up, but pain shot up his spine.

"I'd suggest you don't do that." Said a calm voice.

"Lance? Pidge asked, looking over to his left. Yep, that was Lance alright.

"How're you doing bud?" Lance asked, walking over to him.

"My head is pounding, my everything hurts, and I just generally feel like shit." He replied with a groan.

"I probably need to change your bandages." Lance admitted, walking closer.

Lance slowly eased him into sitting up and started unwrapping his bandages.

He whistled. "OK, that looks angry. I'm gonna go get some cream for that. Don't go anywhere."

Lance came back with a tube of cream in his hand and knelt next to Pidge again. "Just warning you, this is gonna sting."

Pidge yelped when the cream touched his wound. Lance was right, it did sting. He balled his fists in Lance's jacket while he rubbed the cream in. (shit that sounded way too dirty)

"Alright, you're done." He said. Pidge let go of his jacket and sighed in relief as Lance put on new bandages. He glanced up at the window and saw the sun setting. With a gulp, he turned to Lance.

"Lance, I'm going to turn again tonight." He warned.

"Oh. Do you want me to go? Because I can go."

"You're rambling. And no, I don't want you to go."

"Whatever you say."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> haha gotcha again i said the plance was gonna happen this chapter


	3. you wanted it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> and here's the plance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *furiously googles how to romance*

That night was fairly uneventful. Lance learned that being a werewolf isn't very exciting most of the time. A quick stroll around the castle and a nap was all that Pidge seemed to do when he turned. Lance could have never expected that being a supernatural creature would be so...boring.

Morning came quickly, and soon enough the two found themselves in front of the rest of the Force, who all wanted some sort of explanation. Lance had shrugged, not knowing much himself, and then all eyes were on their smallest member.

"OK, so I made the stupid decision to go out last night. Do you guys remember the guy who found me out, but then no one believed him? Yeah, he found me, and shot me. That's all there is to it." Pidge explained.

"So all we've gotta do, is track down this guy and make sure he doesn't spread anymore rumors?" Allura asked, looking to the rest of the Force members.

"Too late for that." Hunk responded, pulling up a screen. "He took pictures. No one can refute his claims now."

Everyone went over to look at Hunk's screen, and sure enough, there were pictures. Lance seemed enraged by them. He couldn't look at his friend laying on the ground with a gunshot wound.

"I'm gonna kill him." He growled, balling up his fists.

"Lance, _no._ "

"He hurt you." He said, turning to Pidge. "He hurt you, and no one hurts my teammates."

"Killing him will just put us all in even more trouble."

Lance went silent, and the rest of the team left to give the two a moment alone.

"Listen, Lance, I know you want to go after him, hell, _I_ want to go after him, but we can't without getting ourselves into more trouble than we're already in." Pidge sighed.

"I know..."

The two sat down in silence for a bit.

"So...how does being a werewolf work? All I know is from the stories back on Earth, which were probably horribly inaccurate, considering that you didn't try to bite me upon sight."

"I can control myself. I have enough focus to still have control over my brain when I turn. Most werewolves...can't. The Earth stories aren't that far off. Most werewolves will try to bite everyone they see. The more the merrier, I guess." Pidge explained.

"How did you...become a werewolf? Were you born this way or..."

"I was bitten." He admitted. "I decided to go out at night, and...well..."

"I guess going out at night is just when all of the bad things happen to you." Lance joked.

"Heh, yeah."

Silence again.

"Hey Lance?"

"Yeah?"

"I keep hearing the others saying that there's some sort of tension between us. Do you know what they mean?"

"Yep."

"Then what is- ?!"

Lance grabbed hold of his shirt, pulled him in, and closed the gap between them. Pidge was startled for a second, not expecting this from _Lance_ of all people, but he couldn't deny that he was slightly disappointed when they both had to take a break to breathe.

"I...wow..." He huffed. "I did not expect that."

"Acting directly off of instinct little buddy, and my instincts said to kiss the adorable nerd sitting right next to me." Lance replied, but then he looked a little worried. "It wasn't bad, was it?"

"No, no. Quite the opposite." Pidge assured, still a bit shaken.

"You wouldn't mind if I did it again then, would you?"

"Not at all."


End file.
